Silent Melody
by MeganeD-chan
Summary: Allen Walker, seorang pemuda misterius yang menjadi satu-satunya kunci dari kasus pembunuhan seorang bangsawan. Kanda Yuu, seorang agen elite yang terkenal tak pernah gagal dalam misinya. Juga akan temperamennya. Saat ia diberi tugas untuk 'mengawal' Allen, Kanda tahu bahwa hidup dan harga dirinya sedang dipertaruhkan. [Slow Update]
1. Chill Night

**D. Gray-Man** **© Hoshino Katsura**

 **Warning: AU, slavery,** **MxM, typo(s),** **violence,** **bloody scene(s), etc.**

 **and Happy Birthday for our grumpy Kanda!**

 **Please enjoy! :)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 :** **Chill Night**

.

.

 _Gelap._

 _Tak ada yang dapat ia lihat selain kegelapan. Dan diatas semua itu, ia sendirian. Secara keseluruhan, sosoknya kini bagaikan setitik cahaya kecil yang dibungkus oleh pekatnya kegelapan._

 _Dengan rasa takut, ia pun berlari ke arah yang tak menentu. Mengikuti kaki-kaki kecil yang menopang tubuh kurus itu. Dan entah itu keberuntungan atau justru kesialan, ia pun akhirnya menemukan seseorang. Seseorang yang ia kenali dengan amat baik. Duduk di atas lantai yang dingin, membelakangi dirinya._

" _Mana_ _...?"_

 _Suara yang bergetar dan rapuh itu terlontarkan dari bibir kecilnya, terdengar dengan jelas bagi siapa pun yang berada di sana. Ia hanya bisa menatap, ketika sosok yang ia kenali sebagai sang_ _ayah_ _menoleh ke arahnya dengan kedua mata yang membelalak_ _―ketakutan dan keterkejutan terlihat dengan jelas di sana._

" _K-Kenapa_ _kau tidak melarikan diri, Allen_ _!?"_

 _Yang terpantul di kedua manik_ _keperakan_ _anak itu adalah_ _ayah_ _tercintanya yang terlihat begitu_ berantakan _. Tak hanya wajah dan penampilan yang kusut, di sekujur bagian tubuh sang_ _ayah_ _juga terdapat beberapa luka lebam serta cairan merah pekat yang ia kenali sebagai darah._

 _Seketika ia pun sadar, bahwa_ _ayahn_ _ya bukanlah satu-satunya manusia yang berada di sana._

 _Beberapa pasang mata juga menoleh padanya._ _Dan meski dengan pencahayaan ya_ _ng tak begitu baik_ _, ia dapat mengenali dengan sangat baik wajah orang-orang itu. Membuat kedua matanya melebar dengan kilat ketakutan di dalamnya._

'Mereka _menemukan kami._ '

" _Ternyata_ dia _memang_ _masih hidup_ _, ya..."_

 _Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan senyum yang mengerikan menatap ke arahnya. Rambut cokelat bergelombang yang diikat rendah, kacamata bulat yang berkilat tajam, seringaian lebar bagaikan serigala yang menemukan mangsanya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan sensasi yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggigil._

 _Anak itu_ sangat _ketakutan._

" _Jangan sentuh dia! Dia sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!"_

 _Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas_ _teriakan ketakutan_ _dari sang_ _ayah_ _, saat pria_ _bertubuh tegap_ _itu mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Ia juga dapat melihat kepanikan di kedua manik_ golden _ayah_ _nya ketika beberapa orang menahan lengan_ _pria_ _itu dan mendorong tubuh serta wajahnya_ _jatuh ke lantai yang dingin._

" _Kau tak perlu takut,_ Noah _. Anak ini akan menjadi_ _sangat_ berguna _bagiku_ _, jadi aku tidak akan membunuhnya. Tidak sekarang_ _._ _"_

 _Anak itu merasa takut dan_ _panik_ _, ketika pria menyeramkan itu sudah berada di hadapannya, juga ketika matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang ia kenali sebagai pistol dengan moncong yang tengah melekat di pelipis sang_ _ayah_ _. Surai_ _hitam panjang nan bergelombang milik ayahnya_ _terlihat sedikit menghalangi moncong senjata itu, meski tak akan ada gunanya sama sekali._

" _Perhatikan_ _ini,_ Noah! _Akan kuperlihatkan padamu,_ _apa yang terjadi jika kalian tak menyerahkan_ hal _yang tak seharusnya kalian miliki!"_

 _Anak itu tak mengerti. Mengapa orang-orang itu_ _begitu membenci mereka_ _? Mengapa_ _mereka harus mengalami semua ini_ _?_ _Padahal… mereka hidup dengan baik-baik saja sebelumnya. Padahal,_ orang itu _masih ada di samping mereka sebelumnya…_

 _Berharap mendapatkan jawaban, anak itu menatap_ _ayahnya_ _dengan ekspresi penuh rasa harap dan cemas. Namun, jawaban yang ia peroleh justru hanya seulas senyuman dari_ _pria_ _tesebut. Senyuman yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang._

 _Ia mendengar dengan penuh perhatian saat namanya dipanggil oleh sang_ _ayah_ _._

" _... maaf, ya? Dan... teruslah_ _melangkah. Jangan pernah berhenti."_

 _Dan kemudian, ia mendengar suara tembakan._

 _Dan kemudian, semuanya berubah menjadi merah._

 _Sebuah teriakan memilukan terlepas dari bibir kecilnya._

 **..Chill Night..**

Malam ini adalah malam yang anehnya sangat damai. Siraman cahaya dari bulan purnama yang dikelilingi oleh kerlap-kerlip bintang. Jalanan yang hening dari lalu kendaraan. Kesejukan angin malam yang berhembus pelan.

Kanda Yuu memasuki apartemen miliknya beberapa saat yang lalu, setelah ia selesai dari pekerjaannya. Sepatu telah ia lepas di dekat pintu masuk, jas telah ia gantungkan di gantungan baju, _handphone_ ia letakkan di atas meja, dan ia pun langsung melonggarkan dasinya sebelum ambruk di atas sofa kesayangannya. Memang, biasanya ia akan berjalan ke kamar tidurnya dan membersihkan diri di bawah air hangat terlebih dahulu sebelum beristirahat di atas kasur empuknya. Namun, kali ini ia tak ingin repot-repot untuk melakukannya.

Bahkan ia sama sekali tak melakukan apapun pada rambut hitam panjang yang ia ikat satu itu.

Kanda baru saja akan terlelap ketika dering _handphone-_ nya berbunyi—merusak saat-saat damainya di malam hari. Ia mengerang kesal, mengutuk siapa pun yang begitu berani mengganggu waktu istirahat berharganya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat itu. Dan dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, tangan kanannya pun meraih ponsel yang berbaring manis di meja yang berada di sampingnya.

Tanpa membaca nama yang tertera di layar, Kanda langsung saja mengangkat malas teleponnya dengan suara yang parau namun mencekam.

" **APA** _ **.**_ "

Terdengar suara yang agak bising dan beberapa bisikan kasar yang membuat kepala pria tampan itu berdenyut disertai dengan tambahan kerutan di dahinya. Kali ini kesadarannya sudah berangsur-angsur kembali.

" _Halo?"_

Akhirnya, suara-suara bising itu menghilang. Digantikan oleh suara seseorang yang ia kenal baik.

" _Kanda_ _, segera datang ke rumah Count_ _Martin_ _. Sekarang! Ada keadaan darurat di sini. Aku menunggu 10 menit dari sekarang."_

 _TIT!_

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Kanda untuk mencerna semua perkataan—perintah—Komui di kepalanya. Dan akhirnya ketika ia sadar sepenuhnya, sepenggal kata 'Sial!'-pun terlontar di sepanjang persiapannya meninggalkan apartement nyaman miliknya.

Dalam waktu satu menit, Kanda selesai menyiapkan dirinya sebelum pergi—ditambah beberapa _backsound_ yang terdengar seperti hempasan, dentuman, dan semacamnya. Dengan setelan kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang yang tadi belum sempat diganti, ia pun segera pergi menuju lokasi yang disebutkan dengan _porsche_ hitam kesayangannya.

Dengan aura membunuh yang bertebaran, ia mengeratkan ikatan _mugen_ tersayangnya di pinggul bersiap menebas makhluk tak beruntung yang ditangkap oleh matanya.

Ah... sungguh malam yang sangat damai.

 **..Chill Night..**

Hal yang pertama kali terlihat oleh Kanda ketika ia sampai adalah keramaian. Mobil-mobil polisi dan ambulans yang berserakan dimana-mana, para pertugas yang sibuk berkeliaran dengan tugas yang diembannya, garis kuning yang melintasi sekeliling _mansion_ megah, juga beberapa reporter dan wartawan. Pemandangan itu sudah terlalu biasa baginya. Kanda kemudian melihat jam tangannya dan menemukan jarum jam yang menunjukkan angka 02.15.

Segera, pria berumur 22 tahun itu langsung keluar dari mobil pribadinya dan dengan kening yang berkerut ia melesat pergi menembus kerumunan itu. Para petugas yang menyadari kehadirannya langsung menghindar secepat mungkin dari pandangannya, tahu bahwa ia memiliki urusan yang penting di sini. Alasan lainnya, tentu karena setiap dari mereka ingin menghindari temperamen dari rekan serta atasan mereka itu.

Setibanya di dalam garis kuning yang mengelilingi _mansion_ tersebut, Kanda langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar untuk mencari pelaku yang telah merusak jam istirahatnya. Dan dalam sekejap, kedua matanya langsung terkunci pada seorang pria yang menggunakan baret yang tengah berdiri di samping salah satu pilar _mansion_.

"Ah... itu dia." Gumam Kanda dengan kerutan dahi yang semakin dalam.

Ia pun berjalan ke arah pria yang tengah membelakanginya itu. Dan ketika ia berada dalam jangkauan 1 meter, Kanda pun meraih pegangan pedangnya.

Lalu terdengar suara gesekan besi yang ditarik.

" **Komui.** "

Dan ujung _mugen_ pun telah berhasil menghalangi leher pria tersebut agar tak bisa bergerak ke manapun.

"Ah, Kanda! Sudah sampai rupanya," balas pria bernamakan Komui itu dengan nada bicara yang riang. Tentu saja hal itu langsung memperparah emosi dari sang agen itu.

"' _Sudah sampai rupanya,'_ hah?" ia mulai menggeram kesal. Mengingat bagaimana ia harus bekerja lembur untuk menyelesaikan laporan dari kasus terakhirnya dan tidak mendapatkan istirahat sesudahnya, tentu saja Kanda menjadi sangat kesal. Dan atasan _kepara_ —ehem, serta supervisornya itu malah dengan seenaknya memanggilnya untuk kasus baru.

Bukankah seharusnya ia mendapatkan libur setelah kasus terakhirnya!?

Dengan rasa haus darah yang dipendam, Kanda membiarkan Komui merasakan dinginnya permukaan _mugen_ yang sedang menempel di lehernya. Jika tak berhati-hati—dengan amarahnya—leher atasannya itu bisa saja putus hanya dengan satu gerakan.

"Ahaha... kau masih tetap semangat seperti biasanya ya, Kanda! Nah, karena kau sudah datang, mari kita masuk dan lihat kekacauan apa yang terjadi di dalam~"

Merasa muak dengan senyuman menyebalkan supervisor itu, Kanda pun berdecak dan memasukkan kembali _mugen_ ke dalam sarungnya. Komui mulai berjalan di depannya, menyiratkan perintah untuk Kanda agar segera mengikutinya. Dan dengan ekspresinya saat ini, tidak sulit untuk membuat petugas-petugas lain menghindar dari jalannya.

Mereka sudah lebih dari mengerti untuk tidak berada di jalur yang dilewati oleh agen elite _Black Order_ tersebut. Apalagi jika ia terlihat seperti ingin menarik _mugen_ dari sarungnya. Para petugas di sana tidak ingin kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu—atau waktu-waktu sebelumnya—terulang, di mana salah satu petugas baru mereka harus berakhir di rumah sakit ketika ia melarang Kanda, yang saat itu tak memakai seragam atau membawa lencana, dari memasuki lokasi kejadian.

Salah satu peraturan tak tertulis bagi para penegak keadilan itu adalah dengan tidak menambah korban baru.

"Aku tahu bahwa ini sangat mendadak, tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu dalam kasus kali ini..." ucap Komui sesaat sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam _mansion_ tersebut. Dan tanpa bertanya apapun, Kanda merasa bahwa ia sudah mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh atasannya itu. Karena dari kejauhan pun, hidung sensitifnya sudah mencium bau kematian dari dalam mansion itu.

Ketika mereka sampai di dalam, hanya harga diri dan pengalamanlah yang membantu Kanda untuk tidak memuntahkan isi makan malamnya. Namun ia tetap tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengerutkan alisnya—merasa jijik dengan pemandangan yang memenuhi penglihatannya.

"Pembunuhan masal, ya?" gumamnya, sambil menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Semuanya masih terlihat baru dan segar. Mayat-mayat berseragam seperti _maid_ dan _butler_ , tergeletak tak berjauhan satu sama lain di seluruh lantai. Bahkan saking banyaknya, akan kesulitan bagi petugas lain untuk lewat karena petugas forensik harus menangani tiap-tiap mayat tersebut. Beberapa mayat masih beruntung karena langsung tertembak di tengkoraknya, beberapa lagi sangat disayangkan karena ada beberapa bagian tubuh yang terpisah satu sama lain.

Di tangga utama yang menuntun pada lantai dua juga terdapat sekitar 3 tubuh dengan ceceran darah yang hampir membentuk _red carpet_ pada tangga tersebut.

Jika lantai pertama saja sudah seperti ini, maka Kanda bisa membayangkan hal yang tak jauh berbeda juga akan menyambutnya di lantai kedua.

Kanda merutuk di dalam hatinya.

' _Memangnya ada berapa banyak pelayan yang tinggal di sini!?'_

Semua ini hanya menambah alasan bagi pria itu untuk membenci kaum bangsawan.

Komui menepuk tangannya dua kali, seolah mencoba mengambil kembali perhatian agen tersebut.

"Baiklah Kanda, yang terjadi di sini _tak_ lebih penting dari tujuan kita yang sebenarnya. Mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan menuju lantai kedua~"

Kanda hanya berdecak dan kembali mengikuti atasannya itu, yang kini tengah mengoceh tak jelas mengenai adik tercintanya yang saat ini pasti lelah karena menunggu kedatangannya.

Terkadang Kanda tak mengerti, apa yang membuat Lenalee begitu tertarik untuk memasuki industri tak masuk akal ini.

' _Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan darah keluarga. Tch.'_

 **..Chill Night..**

Sesuai dugaan, apa yang terlihat di lantai kedua tak jauh berbeda dari yang sebelumnya dilihat oleh Kanda. Mayat yang dibanjiri oleh darah dimana-mana, serta ekspresi penuh teror yang masih terlihat jelas pada wajah mereka. Kanda sangat yakin, pasti mereka semua tak sempat melarikan diri ketika menyadari bahaya yang tengah menghampiri nyawa mereka.

Apalagi saat Komui memimpinnya berjalan melalui sebuah koridor, yang membuat agen tersebut kesulitan berjalan karena adanya mayat yang tergeletak di tengah jalannya. Jika mayat tersebut tidak diperlukan dalam kasus ini, pasti Kanda sudah menginjaknya dari tadi.

Tak berperikemanusiaan, begitu?

Kanda tidak akan peduli terhadap hal seperti itu.

Tak lama kemudian Komui pun berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan, "Nah, kita sudah sampai!" Ucapnya sambil memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ketika Kanda mengikutinya masuk, ada beberapa petugas yang tak ia kenal —seperti kebanyakan petugas— di dalamnya. Satu-satunya yang ia kenal hanyalah Lavi, yang secara ajaib tidak melompat menghampirinya. Agen setingkatnya, yang juga bertugas sebagai informan tersebut tengah membaca kumpulan berkas-berkas dengan serius, dan hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika ia mendapati Kanda memasuki ruangan. Kanda hanya berdecak dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Barulah saat itu ia menemukan sosok mayat yang ia yakini sebagai Count Martin.

Mayatnya duduk bersandar pada sebuah meja, dengan setelan mewahnya yang masih menempel di tubuh. Ada beberapa pisau belati yang menancap di dadanya, serta luka tembakan di tengkoraknya. Di tangan kanannya masih terdapat sebuah pistol, sementara lengan kirinya terletak di atas pahanya dengan pergelangan yang terlihat lebam dan bengkak. Kedua kakinya terjulur ke depan, dengan darah yang menggenang di bawahnya—kemungkinan juga terkena tembakan.

Sebuah kartu as juga tergeletak di samping mayat tersebut, membuat Kanda semakin mengerutkan alisnya tak suka.

"Noah, huh?" geramnya dengan nada jijik. Dan jika orang-orang di sana mendengar hal tersebut, maka mereka pasti sedang menghiraukannya. Namun mengingat betapa brutalnya pemandangan yang ia lihat tadi, akan masuk akal jika Noah merupakan dalang di baliknya.

Bagi Kanda, ini adalah tipe kasus yang paling ia benci, serta ia tunggu-tunggu. Kasus yang melibatkan kelompok Noah yang menjadi salah satu alasannya memasuki _Black Order_.

Satu-satunya yang membuat Kanda terhibur hanyalah ekspresi bangsawan tersebut. Ia terlihat begitu ketakutan dan tak berdaya, seolah-olah tindakan perlawanan yang ia lakukan tak memberi dampak apapun pada penyerangnya. Bahkan ada bekas air mata yang masih segar di wajahnya, membuat Kanda mencela kepengecutannya di dalam hati.

Jangan salahkan rasa bencinya yang besar sehingga ia kehilangan rasa hormat dan simpatinya pada mereka, kaum bangsawan.

Merasa cukup dengan mayat tersebut, ia pun memeriksa kondisi ruangan itu. Beberapa buku berserakan dari raknya, jejak darah yang sudah terserap pada karpet dan menyambung hingga ke arah jendela, dan alat tulis yang ada di atas meja yang berserakan dan berjatuhan ke lantai. Namun yang menarik perhatian Kanda adalah, jendela di balik meja kerja yang terbuka lebar serta jejak darah di sana. Karenanya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak tersebut.

Kanda mencoba melihat ke luar jendela, dan kembali mengerutkan kening ketika ia menyadari bahwa ruangan itu berada di lantai dua dan jika ada jejak darah di bawah sana, maka ia tak akan bisa melihatnya dari lokasinya saat ini.

Kanda pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada petugas yang berada tak jauh darinya. Petugas tersebut tengah sibuk memotret dan mengumpulkan bukti-bukti di sekitar meja.

"Hei, kau." Panggilnya, membuat petugas itu melompat kaget. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kanda pun melanjutkan, "Darah ini milik orang lain, bukan? Apa kalian sudah menemukan pemiliknya?"

Petugas yang ia tanyai itupun menelan ludahnya, "S-Sebenarnya, Agen Lenalee dan beberapa petugas lainnya sudah pergi untuk menyelidiki hal tersebut. T-Tapi hingga saat ini, mereka masih belum memberikan laporan apapun..." jawabnya dengan sedikit gugup, mengingat ia berhadapan dengan Kanda. Sang agen hanya mendecak sebagai respon.

Mendengar nama adik tercintanya disebut, Komui pun mulai histeris.

"AHH LENALEE! Apa Lenalee-ku masih belum kembali juga!? Pasti ia cemas ketika aku belum kembali! AHH! Ini semua karena Kanda terlalu lama, sehingga ia terpaksa mengorbankan dirinya dan pergi untuk menghadapi bahaya di luar sana! Bagaimana jika... bagaimana jika itu adalah darah sang pelaku!? Bagaimana jika Lenalee tercintaku terluka!? TANGGUNG JAWABLAH, KANDA!"

Kanda hanya mengertakkan giginya dengan kedua mata terpejam. Salah satu alisnya berdenyut, dan ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak melukai supervisornya saat itu juga.

Tanpa memedulikan teriakan histeris Komui, ia pun mulai berjalan menuju pintu—berusaha untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Lagipula, ia sudah merasa cukup dengan semua informasi yang ia lihat. Jika ia berlama-lama di sana, bisa jadi rasa lelah dan emosi yang menumpuk dalam dirinya malah menambah korban yang tidak diperlukan di ruangan itu. Karenanya, lebih baik keluar daripada membuat masalah.

Atau setidaknya, itu yang ia rencanakan.

Lalu suara derap kaki yang berlari mulai terdengar mendekat, membuat Kanda salut ketika ia tidak mendengar adanya suara mayat yang terinjak. Dan tepat sebelum ia berhasil keluar dari ruangan itu, sosok yang sedari tadi diocehkan oleh atasannya itupun memunculkan diri.

"Kakak! Apa ia sudah kembali!?" Tanya gadis itu dengan sedikit terengah-engah. Mendengar suara malaikat kecilnya, Komui pun langsung menjerit bahagia.

"LENALEE! Kau kembali! Kau pasti merindukkan kakak tercintamu, ya!" Soraknya tepat di sebelah Kanda, membuat agen tersebut tersentak dan mengernyit ketika mendengarnya.

Lenalee menghiraukan sorakan tersebut, lalu kemudian menunjukkan ekspresi serius bercampur panik pada Kanda dan Komui.

"Kami menemukan seseorang yang masih hidup di _basement mansion_ ini!"

 **..Chill Night..**

Tak jauh dari _mansion_ tersebut, tiga sosok manusia tengah bersembunyi di balik pepohonan yang belum terdeteksi oleh polisi yang baru beberapa saat lalu mendatangi lokasi.

Dua diantaranya saling bersandar satu sama lain, terlihat begitu terhibur dengan kesibukan yang mereka saksikan.

"Sayang sekali, kita tidak bisa membawa bocah itu kabur!"

"Sayang sekali, hehe!"

Satu-satunya orang yang mendengar percakapan itu hanya menghela napas, menggumamkan _'padahal kalian juga bocah,'_ pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua orang yang berbincang tadi langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Apa kau bilang!? Kami bukan bocah!"

"Ya, ya! Bukan bocah!"

Sayang sekali, sepertinya mereka berdua mendengarnya.

Namun orang itu hanya mengangkat bahu, sambil berbalik pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Jika Earl kembali menugaskanku untuk menjemput _nya_ nanti, aku tidak akan mengajak siapapun lagi." Ucapnya cukup keras untuk didengar oleh kedua orang di belakangnya.

"Ehhh!? Kenapa!?"

"Ahh! Jangan tinggalkan kami, bodoh!"

Lalu kedua orang itupun berlari menyusulnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa sebuah benda bulat berwarna keemasan tengah bertengger di salah satu dahan pohon. Mengawasi _mansion,_ serta ketiga orang itu.

Setelah memastikan kepergian mereka, benda tersebut mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang mendekati _mansion_ —menjalankan tugas yang telah diberikan padanya.

.

.

 **A/N** **:**

What. The. Hell.

First thing first, ini adalah fanfic DGM pertama saya. Setelah sekian lama menjadi pembaca gelap(?), akhirnya saya bisa publish ini setelah plot bunny nya lompat-lompat di kepala saya. Bikin frustasi loh. Serius. Apalagi saya dilanda stress berat setelah hoshino-sensei nge-gantung saya (dan kita semua) selama setengah tahun. Atau lebih.

Tapi aaakkk kok hasilnya jadi gini yaaa? Kok saya malah bikin multichapter lagi yaaa? Kok nulis DGM itu susah banget yaaa?

Udahlah. Yang terjadi, biarlah terjadi. Kapan lagi saya bisa publish fic kayak gini kan? Hahay. Sekalian pengen tau, fans yullen masih ada di luar sana atau nggk #uhuk

Mudah2an masih ada ya? Kalau ada, dikasih review ya? Supaya saya bisa lanjutin ini ya? Ya ya ya? #plak

Ngomong2, saya cuma sempat baca ulang sekali...jadi typo dalam bentuk apapun tolong diamapin yakkk~

Sign,

MeganeD

.

.

 **Next Chapter : Beansprout**


	2. Beansprout

**D. Gray-Man** **© Hoshino Katsura**

 **Warning! AU, slave!Allen,** **Kanda's** **language** **,** **MxM, typo(s),** **violence,** **bloody scene(s), etc.**

 **Please enjoy! :)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Beansprout**

 **.**

 **.**

Kanda memejamkan matanya. Pria berdarah Asia tersebut menghirup napas secara perlahan, sebelum kembali mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan pula—mencoba mengontrol emosi yang berdesakan di dalam dirinya. Kemudian ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang manik _cobalt_ yang begitu pekat—menatap Komui dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Pria tersebut duduk di sofa ruang kerja atasannya itu, saling berhadapan dan hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kaca.

Pelipisnya berkedut. Sekali.

"Jadi, satu-satunya orang yang selamat di _mansion_ itu hanyalah seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun?"

Komui hanya mengangguk, sebelum menyesap kopi yang sebelumnya telah disiapkan oleh Lenalee tercintanya.

Kanda hanya menundukkan kepalanya, membuat sang supervisor tak mampu melihat kedua matanya yang tengah tertutup di balik helai poninya. Napasnya terdengar agak bergetar, dan suaranya mulai merendah secara drastis.

"Dan dia tidak mau membuka mulutnya mengenai kasus ini—sama sekali?"

"Hm." Komui kembali mengangguk.

Rahang Kanda mulai mengeras, dan kedua alisnya pun saling menyatu.

"Dan kau menyerahkan _bocah_ itu padaku, sampai aku bisa membuatnya berbicara?"

Komui pun kemudian menyadari, bahwa suhu di ruangannya sedikit menurun dari sebelumnya. Atau apakah itu hanyalah perasaannya saja? Mengangkat kedua bahunya, pria itu pun kembali menyesap kopi miliknya. Mengabaikan aura gelap di sekitar salah satu agen terbaiknya itu, yang seakan-akan tengah berusaha untuk menyeretnya ke dalam kegelapan neraka.

"Aku bukan pengasuh bayi, Komui." _Sialan_.

Jika bukan karena Komui sudah terbiasa dengan temperamen Kanda, ia pasti sudah melarikan diri dan bersembunyi di tempat terpencil agar ia bisa aman dari tatapan membunuh agen tersebut. Atau dari sasaran tebas Mugenyang—untungnya—sedang tidak dapat hadir menemani sang pemilik dengan temperamen yang sangat buruk itu.

Komui beserta seluruh staff yang bekerja di markas tersebut telah belajar dari pengalaman terburuk, tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka membiarkan sang iblis berkeliaran dengan tongkat besinya*. Saat itulah mereka semua bersyukur, bahwa Kanda bukanlah seorang kriminal yang harus mereka tangani.

Meletakkan minuman kafein favoritnya di atas meja, Komui pun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kesan kecewa.

"Kanda, _dia_ berumur 18 tahun. jadi—"

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli?"

"—secara teknis, kau tidak akan menjadi pengasuh—"

"Secara harfiah, aku menjadi seorang **pengasuh**!"

—bayi."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, supervisor Black Order tersebut hanya menatap datar Kanda. Dilihatnya wajah merah padam yang menghiasi pria unggulan organisasi tersebut, tanpa menyadari arah lirikan pria itu pada sebuah vas yang terpajang manis di tengah meja.

Pria berkacamata itu kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau akan ditugaskan sebagai seorang _pengawal_ , Kanda."

Sudut bibir pria yang tersebut namanya itu berkedut sekali.

"Sayang sekali, belum banyak data yang bisa kita kumpulkan tentang pemuda misterius itu…" ucap Komui menghela napas. Namun kemudian ekspresinya langsung berubah 180 derajat. Senyuman cerah kembali terukir di wajahnya—

"Tapi tenang saja! Ia saat ini sedang berada di salah satu ruangan khusus order, jadi kau bisa langsung ke sana dan berkenalan—"

 _PRANG!_

—hingga sebuah vas keramik kesayangan pria itu melesat cepat di samping wajahnya sebelum mengakhiri nasib di dinding serta lantai ruangan tersebut.

Berkedip beberapa kali, Komui pun perlahan-lahan menoleh ke arah belakang sembari berharap bahwa benda yang baru saja menjadi _calon_ senjata percobaan pembunuhan tersebut bukanlah hadiah natal pemberian Lenalee tahun lalu.

Bersikap seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi, sang pelaku pun segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju ke arah pintu.

Ia pun menoleh sedikit, "Baik. Aku akan mengunjungi bocah itu. Tapi apakah aku akan menjadi _pengasuh_ nya atau tidak, itu semua tergantung dari caranya _berkenalan_ denganku." Dan tanpa memedulikan ekspresi horror atasannya itu, Kanda pun segera menghilang dari balik pintu yang dibanting dengan cukup keras.

Sementara itu, Komui ditinggal seorang diri untuk meratapi dengan histeris nasib mengenaskan dari salah satu benda berharga pemberian adik tersayangnya.

Dan hal ini membuktikan, bahwa benda apapun bisa menjadi senjata potensial jika penggunanya adalah seorang Kanda Yuu.

 **..Beansprout..**

Semua orang yang berada dalam radius beberapa meter dari Kanda langsung menepi dan menjauh, melihat betapa kesalnya sang agen. Apalagi mereka sempat mendengar suara dari sesuatu yang pecah, serta suara tangis histeris dari supervisor mereka.

Meskipun Kanda hampir selalu terlihat kesal tiap kali ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Para staff dan petugas biasa yang telah lama bekerja di markas Black Order tersebut sudah hafal baik dengan tabiat dan temperamen buruk dari sang agen. Dan julukan 'inkarnasi iblis' itu sendiri memang terbukti cocok dengannya.

Baik dari luar, maupun dari dalam.

Sebagai seseorang yang masih sangat muda—21 tahun, kemampuan serta pencapaian Kanda Yuu sebagai agen elite dari Black Order benar-benar mengesankan. Sejak ia bergabung dengan organisasi level atas tersebut, tak satupun misi yang dipercayakan padanya berakhir mengecewakan. _Skill_ pemuda itu dalam hal bela diri, persenjataan, maupun berpikir berada di atas rata-rata. Apalagi jika ia bersanding dengan senjata favoritnya, Mugen. Maka ia akan benar-benar menjadi gambaran dari 'iblis' itu sendiri.

Namun hal itu diperparah dengan sifatnya yang juga bak iblis—kejam dan tak kenal ampun. Ia adalah tipe orang yang sangat jarang tersenyum, apalagi peduli kepada orang lain. Bahkan Kanda adalah tipe orang kejam yang akan mengeksekusi rekannya yang ia anggap tidak becus dan hanya menjadi beban dalam misi—dan akan beralasan bahwa, cepat atau lambat orang tersebut juga akan tetap mati di tangan musuh.

Entah kenapa orang sepertinya mau bergabung di dalam organisasi elite seperti Black Order, mereka tak ingin tahu sama sekali. Bahkan banyak yang beranggapan bahwa ia bergabung dengan Black Order hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat haus darahnya. Karena itulah, dibanding merasa takut, semua orang lebih merasa bersyukur karena Kanda bukanlah seorang kriminal berbahaya yang harus mereka hadapi.

Sesuai dengan tujuan dibentuknya Black Order oleh pemerintahan dunia, yaitu mengurus dan membereskan kriminal-kriminal level atas serta bahaya yang menyangkut keamanan internasional.

Pembunuh berantai, buronan dunia, penyelundupan illegal, _black market_ , _human trafficking_ , penelitian illegal—sebut apapun itu yang menyangkut permasalahan dan keamanan internasional. Dengan markas besar berada di Inggris, serta kantor cabang di beberapa negara tertentu, Black Order selalu memiliki agen-agen khusus yang direkrut dengan ketat.

Dalam organisasi buatan petinggi dunia tersebut, terdapat berbagai macam divsi yang membuat mereka mampu menangani segala macam kasus. Komui misalnya, yang menjabat sebagai supervisor sekaligus kepala bagian divisi sains. Black Order juga memiliki staff serta petugas atau penyelidik biasa seperti organisasi intelijen pada umumnya.

Namun, pada organisasi ini terdapat agen 'elite'—agen spesial yang memiliki _skill_ di atas manusia normal. Mereka memiliki inteligensi yang tinggi, serta kemampuan bela diri yang luar biasa. Mereka dibentuk secara khusus untuk menangani misi-misi berat dan berbahaya, dan telah dilatih langsung oleh jenderal tinggi dari organisasi tersebut—meski dalam kasusnya, Kanda hampir ingin berganti jenderal dengan yang lebih bisa ia tolerir.

Satu lagi yang spesial dari agen elite tersebut adalah, kebanyakan dari mereka direkrut ke dalam organisasi sejak usia yang masih sangat muda.

Ada yang berkata hal itu tidak manusiawi. Ada yang berkata hal itu sangat efektif.

Sebagai agen yang telah lama bergabung, Kanda memiliki segudang kesuksesan dalam setiap misi yang ia emban. Pria tersebut merupakan satu-satunya agen yang tidak pernah mengalami kegagalan dalam misinya.

Tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan, sering. Namun tidak untuk kegagalan. Bisa dibilang, ia adalah agen elite papan atas yang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sebelum dipromosikan menjadi jenderal.

Kanda selalu menganggap tiap-tiap misi sebagai sesuatu yang serius. Sifat perfeksionis miliknya itu menimbulkan suatu perasaan yang mengganggu, jika sampai sesuatu tidak berjalan sesuai yang ia inginkan. Meski misi-misinya berakhir sukses, tidak jarang ia dilanda _bad mood_ yang parah karena sifatnya itu.

Dan Komui selalu bisa memanfaatkan hal tersebut, agar Kanda mau menerima misi apapun. Salah satunya seperti saat ini.

Komui tahu, semuak apapun pria itu terhadap misi kali ini, pasti ia akan tetap menerimanya.

Harga dirinya yang lebih tinggi dari gedung pencakar langit itu tidak akan mengizinkannya untuk menerima kalimat cemoohan seperti, "Bahkan agen elite 'Kanda Yuu' sekali pun tidak mampu menjalankan misi segampang itu?"

Resikonya hanya dua; harga dirinya akan hancur, dan Black Order akan kembali repot mengirim siapa pun itu ke rumah sakit. Bukan berarti hal kedua adalah ide buruk, tapi Kanda tetap tak bisa menerima hal pertama yang menyangkut harga dirinya itu.

Karena itu, Kanda akan menjalankan misi kali ini. Jika hal ini akan membawanya lebih dekat pada _mereka_ , ia akan memprioritaskan misi kali ini lebih dari apapun.

Meski ia harus menjadi seorang _pengasuh_. Dan meskipun objek asuhannya itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan sepasang manik keperakan yang memudar.

 **..Beansprout..**

Di setiap gedung Black Order, selalu ada ruangan khusus yang disediakan sebagai tempat perlindungan bagi saksi maupun korban dari suatu kasus. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak memiliki tempat untuk kembali. Karena itulah organisasi menyediakan tempat perlindungan sementara untuk orang-orang tersebut hingga kasus terselesaikan. Setelahnya mereka akan dicarikan tempat tinggal yang baru, dan tak sedikit juga yang mendapat adopsi keluarga.

Menurut keterangan yang Kanda ketahui, pemuda berumur 18 tahun bernama 'Allen Walker' merupakan satu-satunya manusia yang selamat dari _massacre_ yang terjadi di _mansion_ milik Count Martin. Untuk sementara ia lolos dari kecurigaan sebagai pelaku dan dijadikan saksi dalam kasus ini, sehingga organisasi menempatkannya di salah satu ruangan khusus sembari mengobati luka yang ia derita.

Ia ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di ruang bawah tanah, dengan darah menggenang diakibatkan luka tembak pada kedua pergelangan kakinya. Adalah sebuah keajaiban pemuda itu bisa bertahan hidup dengan kondisi kekurangan darah seperti itu. Dan berdasarkan jejak darah, terungkaplah misteri mengenai jejak tetesan darah yang sebelumnya sempat dipertanyakan oleh Kanda saat berada di ruangan kerja dari bangsawan yang terbunuh itu.

Sidik jari yang terdapat pada pisau yang menjadi senjata pembunuh tidak cocok sama sekali dengan milik pemuda itu, namun semua bukti yang ada menunjukkan bahwa ia berada di tempat kejadian saat pembunuhan itu berlangsung. Orang yang bertanggung jawab atas luka yang diterima pemuda itu adalah Count Martin. Namun fakta bahwa pemuda itu tidak ikut menjadi korban pembunuhan sangatlah mengganggu agen tersebut.

Diberkati dengan intelegensi yang tinggi, Kanda pun mengasumsikan bahwa Allen Walker memiliki kaitan dengan pelaku pembunuhan, 'Noah Family'. Ia yakin, bahwa bocah yang berada di hadapannya saat ini memiliki 'urusan' dengan kelompok yang berisi pembunuh berdarah dingin itu, sehingga nyawanya tak ikut terkorbankan di malam kejadian.

Kanda tak pernah diam jika ia harus berurusan dengan Noah—yang sudah menjadi incarannya sejak lama. Karena itulah, ia sebenarnya sudah mengerti baik kenapa Komui memilihnya sebagai 'pengasuh' bocah ini.

Karena kemungkinan besar, Noah akan kembali mengincar bocah ini, untuk menyelesaikan apapun itu urusan di antara mereka.

Bocah yang juga dikenal dengan Allen Walker, yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur di ruangan itu. Ia memiliki kulit serta wajah yang terlalu pucat—akibat kekurangan hemoglobin yang memberi warna pada kulit manusia. Selang darah serta infus juga terhubung pada tubuhnya, membuat kondisi pemuda dengan surai seputih salju itu semakin terlihat memprihatinkan.

Kedua manik _silver_ nya terlihat kurang fokus dan pudar, efek dari sisa anestesi yang membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri hingga beberapa jam yang lalu. Bibirnya pucat, dengan beberapa bekas luka di sudutnya. Beberapa luka iris dan lebam yang membiru juga dapat terlihat pada beberapa bagian wajah dan leher pemuda itu.

Untuk sesaat, Kanda dilanda perasaan déjà vu tatkala manik _cobalt_ nya bertemu dengan iris berwarna keperakan itu. Ia pun kemudian mengabaikannya—merasa bahwa itu hanyalah imajinasinya saja.

Agen tersebut kemudian mulai berjalan mendekati ranjang pemuda itu dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Jadi kau adalah bocah yang dibicarakan Komui, ya?" ucapnya dengan ketertarikan yang tersirat pada nada bicaranya.

Melihat tak ada jawaban apapun, ia pun hanya mendengus. "Benar-benar mengecewakan. Sepertinya aku memang benar. Misi kali ini tak lain hanyalah menjadi 'pengasuh', melihat kau tak lebih dari seorang bocah."

Tak mengharapkan adanya jawaban, Kanda pun berbalik pergi. Namun tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu, pria itu menoleh pada Allen—yang tetap tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok sang agen.

"Kau akan berada khusus di bawah pantauanku, _beansprout_. Tepat setelah kau dinyatakan pulih, kau akan meninggalkan tempat ini dan ikut bersamaku."

Dan setelahnya, yang terdengar hanyalah dentuman dari pintu yang ditutup dengan keras. Sementara itu, Allen mengedipkan matanya yang benar-benar terasa sangat berat itu. Sisa-sisa perasaan lelah masih terjebak di dalam tubuh dan pikirannya. Seiring dengan kesadaran yang perlahan mulai menghilang, pikirannya mencoba memproses hal yang baru saja didengarnya.

' _Bean…sprout?'_

Dan kemudian, semuanya kembali menggelap.

 **..Beansprout..**

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kanda hanya melirik Komui dari tempatnya duduk, sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada berkas-berkas mengenai kasus tempo hari. Sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit keberatan untuk kembali ke ruangan Komui, namun sepertinya supervisor Black Order itu sudah kembali normal dari 'tangisan untuk Lenalee tercinta'-nya.

Sambil membaca selembar berkas mengenai bocah 'beansprout' itu, Kanda hanya menggumam, "Dia tak lebih dari seorang bocah, jika itu yang ingin kau ketahui." Kedua alisnya menyatu, seiring dengan pergerakan manik _cobalt_ yang sibuk menyusuri setiap kata pada lembaran itu.

Komui hanya memperhatikan dengan kilatan ketertarikan. Dagunya ia sangga dengan kedua tangan, mengingat saat-saat 'menyenangkan' ketika ia pertama kali berhadapan dengan Allen.

"Hoo… jadi dia tetap berhasil membuatmu kesal, meski ia berada dalam keadaan tak bisa berbuat apapun?"

Sang agen tak merespon. Malah, ia semakin mengerutkan keningnya dengan rahang yang mulai mengeras.

"Apa-apaan, Komui? Berkas yang kau dapatkan ini bukanlah suatu omong kosong, bukan?" ucapnya dengan geram. Tangannya yang memegang berkas itu sudah mulai meremas dengan erat—membuat Komui khawatir akan kondisi lembaran yang begitu penting itu.

Komui menghela napas pelan, "Itu adalah berkas-berkas yang valid, Kanda. Count Martin adalah orang yang telah 'mendapatkan' Allen dari sebuah pelelangan illegal. Allen adalah seorang _budak_." Ungkapnya dengan nada yang serius. Kanda merespon dengan melemparkan berkas di tangannya ke atas meja, lalu melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Kedua kelopak matanya terpejam, dan otot-otot di wajahnya menegang.

Sang supervisor hanya dapat merasa maklum, mengingat betapa bencinya Kanda berurusan dengan hal seperti ini.

Salah satu agen terbaik Black Order itu selalu mampu melakukan pekerjaan seberbahaya apapun. Ia terbiasa dengan medan perang, dengan segala bentuk kejahatan yang dapat diatasi dengan fisik. Namun sebaliknya, pria tampan tersebut tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan moralitas. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara berhadapan dengan hal-hal semacam _human trafficking_ , percobaan manusia, _sexual abuse,_ dan yang lainnya.

Memang, ia bisa memberi 'pelajaran berharga' kepada sang pelaku. Namun ia benci jika harus berhadapan dengan mereka, para korban yang masih bernapas—hidup. Karena instingnya akan menjadi tak berguna ketika ia dihadapkan dengan keadaan yang membutuhkan sisi kemanusiaan itu.

Merasa sudah cukup stress, Kanda pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu. Di dalam benaknya kembali terbayang sebuah foto yang ia lihat dari berkas tadi. Foto dari tangan kiri bocah _beansprout_ itu.

Seluruh lengan kirinya berwarna merah kehitaman—bagaikan bekas luka bakar yang begitu terlambat ditangani. Di tangannya, terdapat sebuah simbol yang sudah tak asing bagi Kanda, serta para agen Black Order yang lainnya. Sebuah simbol permanen dari stempel besi yang panas, berbentuk seperti salib. Sebuah simbol, yang merupakan _trademark_ dari sebuah organisasi gelap yang tak kalah berbahayanya.

Apocryphos.

Berbeda dengan Noah yang berupa organisasi khusus berisi pembunuh bayaran, Apocryphos bergerak dalam banyak bidang, dan telah meluas ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang berbentuk illegal, banyak penguasa dan pejabat tinggi yang tergabung di dalamnya—membuat Black Order menjadi kewalahan dalam bertindak. Belum lagi keberadaan markasnya yang begitu sulit untuk dilacak.

' _Seakan-akan masalah dengan Noah masih belum cukup merepotkan…'_ pikir Kanda geram.

Tepat ketika Kanda membuka pintu, Komui pun kembali bersuara.

"Ah, Kanda? Apakah kau berencana untuk mengunjungi Alma setelah ini?"

Kanda tak mengatakan apapun, melainkan hanya melirik pada supervisornya. Jawaban tak terucap _'Ya. Apa lagi maumu?'_ tercetak jelas dalam ekspresi.

Kemudian, Komui mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna hitam.

Ia pun tersenyum ceria, "BIsa tolong berikan amplop ini pada Lavi? Di dalamnya ada misi selanjutnya untuknya…" pinta pria berkacamata itu.

Kanda hanya mengerutkan keningnya, merasakan rasa sakit mulai muncul di kepalanya tatkala memikirkan harus bertemu dengan _kelinci_ menyebalkan itu. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, ia pun kembali ke meja Komui dan mengambil amplop tersebut untuk dimasukkan ke dalam saku bagian dalam jaketnya. Setelahnya ia langsung berjalan keluar dan kembali membanting pintu dengan kuat, membuat beberapa staff di sekitar sana tersentak dan menoleh kaget.

' _Aku harus menenangkan diri setelah ini. Tch!'_

 **..Beansprout..**

 **Omake**

Beberapa menit setelah Kanda menghancurkan vas milik Komui dan pergi berlalu begitu saja…

"Hiks… Kanda benar-benar kejam sekali, Reever! Dia tega sekali, menghancurkan vas berharga pemberian Lenalee!"

Reever hanya memberi atasannya itu tatapan datar, terbiasa dengan tingkah konyolnya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di sebelah pintu.

"Hmm."

"Padahal, kau tahu? Lenalee sudah berusaha keras untuk membelikan vas itu untukku! Kau tahu, dia masih menyempatkan diri mencarikan hadiah natal untukku walaupun dia sangatlah sibuk! Dan Kanda, dia… dia dengan dinginnya melempar vas cantik pemberian adikku yang paling manis!"

"Hmm."

Sejenak, Komui berhenti dari racauannya serta kegiatan bersih-bersihnya di lantai. Kemudian pria berkacamata itu menoleh ke atas, memberikan tatapan memelas pada asistennya.

"Reever… setidaknya bantu aku membereskan semua ini…"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kau yang sudah memancing amarah Kanda. Jadi tanggunglah konsekuensinya."

"…."

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, masih ada tumpukan surat dan laporan yang harus kau tandatangani."

Tangisan Komui pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau kejam sekali, Reever!"

Reever hanya menghela napasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 ***Oni to Kanabō, makhluk jahat dalam kepercayaan jepang (oni) yang memiliki senjata berupa gada besi yang berduri tajam (kanabō).**

Wah. Maaf ya, updatenya ngaret *tawamiris* Tapi saya terharu, ternyata masih banyak fans yullen yg berkeliaran di luar sana #plak

Balasan review chapter 1:

 **Kapten Pelangi** : Awww pas baca review kamu saya jg loncat2 loh *LoL* Wah, itu prediksinya saya no comment dulu deh, takut spoiler *ketawalicik* Nggk semua anggota black order jdi agen kok. Cuma yg exorcist doang, dan selebihnya yaa…menyesuaikan *lirikkomui* Kalau allen sih, udah tahu kan sekarang dia jadi apa #ouch. Haha di chap ini lavi yg muncul cma nama doang… nah, di chap slanjutnya baru muncul orangnya *uhukspoileruhuk* Anyway, thanks reviewnya yaa~ review lagi di chap ini yaa#plak

 **Yuki ChibiHitsu-chan** : thanks reviewnya yaa~ salam kenal juga, saya-umm… saya…err, siapa ya?#plak LoL iya kan, nulis dgm emg susah banget. Apalagi yullen. Apalagi kanda. Ahh untunglah fans yullen msih ada :') ini chap selanjutnya! Chap depan ditunggu lagi yaa#plak

 **kyunauzunami** : thanks reviewnyaa~ yeeey hidup yullen! #eh. Ini allennya udh gede kok, noh umurnya udh 18tahun *lol* yang di awal itu cuman flesbek doang… kenapa noah pengen ngambil allen? Ya dia soalnya imut sih. Jangankan noah, saya aja pengen banget nyulik allen. Cuma takutnya sama kanda #plak becanda kok. Itu alasannya ntar dikasih tau di chap-chap mendatang, jadi ditunggu aja yaa… nggk apa kok, banyak nanya. Saya senang malah:')

 **Yui Yutikaishi** : thanks buat reviewnyaa~ iya ini yullen. Saya senang kalau kamu juga senang:) Thanksss!

 **kuroshironekore** : thanks reviewnyaa! Saya juga terharu kok, akhirnya udah bisa ngepost fic yullen:') makasihhh muach muach #plak

 **Hananami Hanajima** : thanks udah reviewww! Iya iya, ini udh lanjut kok #plak bukan anak kecil loh, allen udh 18 loh! Ini kan yullen. Allen kecil itu cm pas di flesbek awal… kalau masih kecil, ntar malah kanda yg ditahan. Kan pedofil itu criminal yak (eh kok malah cocok sama genrenya). Haha nggk apa kok berimajinasi, sayangnya kita imajinasinya beda, jadi ginilah hasilnya! Thanks favfoll nya yaa~

 **Rabbit Aito** : thanks udah review! Iya nggk apa kok telat, saya jg telag update *sosad* makasih! Ini lanjutannya, silahkan ditunggu lagi next chap yaa~

 **Shin Hikki** : thanks reviewnyaa! Nggk apa kok, sya jg orangnya suka telat update:') ngakak baca review kamu, soalnya banyak yg ngira allennya masih kecil *lol* itu allennya jdi anak2 cuma di awal pas flesbek doang kok, sekarang mah dia udah gede/pelukallen. Ngakak saya bayangin kanda jadi pedo…malah dia dong, ntar yang jadi kriminal/plak

Sekali lagi, makasih banget yang udah ninggalin jejak:') Makasih banyak juga buat yg fave and follow!

Sebagai penebusan telat update, saya posting double yullen kok. Silahkan mampir di fic oneshot yullen saya yang satunya, The Mystery of Kanda Yuu ;)

Amanat chap ini: banyaklah bersabar setiap kali melakukan kesalahan penulisan pada nama komui, karena salah satu karakter di fandom sebelah memiliki nama yg mirip dengannya. Say hello, kamui! /plak/curhat

Please leave a review for this chapter! And please wait for the next chapter~

Sign,

MeganeD

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next Chapter : Seashore**


	3. Seashore

**D.** **Gray-Man** **© Hoshino Katsura**

 **Warning: same as before**

 **Please enjoy! :)**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Seashore**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang mengendarai _porsche_ hitam miliknya, Kanda mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapah yang bisa ia pikirkan. Entah itu ditujukan pada supervisornya, Lavi, Noah, ataupun Apocryphos.

Tak lupa pula pada bocah _beansprout_ yang menjadi sumber dari semua masalah ini.

Kini sang agen tengah dalam perjalanannya menuju apartemen milik saudara angkatnya—Alma. Pemuda yang memiliki kepribadian ceria itu tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang terletak di seberang pantai, yang biasanya selalu menjadi tempat pelarian bagi Kanda untuk menyendiri. Dan lagi, Alma tidak pernah mempertanyakan banyak hal padanya. Hal itulah yang membuat pria itu betah untuk 'mengungsi' ke sana.

Namun, sekitar 5 tahun belakangan, sebuah 'serangga' pengganggu mulai menghantui kehidupan Kanda. Saat Lavi pertama kali bergabung dengan Black Order, ia juga secara 'kebetulan' mendapatkan apartemen di gedung yang sama dengan Alma.

Kanda masih ingat saat itu, tentang alasan _clich_ _é_ dari pemuda berambut merah yang saat itu tengah berusia 16 tahun.

" _Kakek tua itu berteman dekat dengan pemilik gedung apartemen ini. Lagipula, pemandangan tepi pantainya sangat bagus!"_

Tch. Pemandangan tepi pantai apanya? Yang disebutnya sebagai 'pemandangan' pasti hanyalah wanita berbikini.

Dan karena tidak mungkin bagi Kanda untuk meminta Alma pindah dari apartemen yang telah ditempatinya selama bertahun-tahun, maka dengan berat hati Kanda harus bisa menerima keadaan—dan kenyataan. Dengan keadaan yang dimaksud; gangguan non-stop dari Lavi setiap ia memutuskan untuk berkunjung atau menginap di tempat Alma.

Kenapa ia tidak berhenti saja mengunjungi saudara angkatnya itu? Atau kenapa bukan Alma saja yang datang ke apartemennya?

Jika ada seseorang yang mengajukan pertanyaan semacam itu, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa Kanda akan memberinya tatapan tajam sebagai jawaban.

Salah satu alasan bagi Alma untuk memilih tinggal di apartemen tersebut adalah, karena ia bisa menyaksikan lautan dari sana. Dan satu-satunya alasan bagi Kanda untuk mengunjungi apartemen Alma adalah, untuk menjadikan laut sebagai pengingat akan masa lalunya. Dan orang lain tidak perlu tahu tentang hal itu.

Berbeda dengan Alma yang menyukai laut karena alasan kerinduan, Kanda membenci laut karena alasan kehilangan. Meski keduanya sama-sama merasakan kehilangan tersebut, Kanda lebih memilih untuk mementingkan emosi dan dendam yang telah ia emban selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, dibanding mengingatnya dalam kesedihan layaknya Alma.

Kanda membenci laut karena dendam yang merasukinya, namun disaat yang lama ia juga butuh untuk mengingatnya. Ia butuh mengingat memori tentang tragedi yang terjadi beserta rasa bingung dan misteri yang menyelimutinya, lalu memperbaharui perasaan dendam itu—agar ia tidak kehilangan arah.

Jika ia melupakan dendamnya, maka ia akan kehilangan pijakan. Dan semua yang telah ia lakukan selama ini akan menjadi sia-sia.

Karena itulah ia menolak untuk tinggal bersama Alma, dan pergi mencari tempat tinggal lain yang jauh dari memori yang menyakitkan itu. Namun ia akan tetap mengunjungi tempat tersebut, lalu membenamkan diri sejenak di dalam luapan emosi yang tak akan pernah bisa memudar.

Dan hari ini, setelah kepalanya dipenuhi dengan informasi-informasi yang membuat emosinya tidak karuan, pria itu memutuskan untuk kembali mengunjungi tempat itu. Sekalipun ia harus mengirimkan surat yang dititip Kamui sebelumnya.

Ugh. Padahal ia sudah berencana untuk mengendap-endap ke sana, agar lavi tidak mengganggu 'acara sakral' tersebut.

Sepertinya takdir sedang tidak berpihak padanya kali ini.

 **..Seashore..**

Rencana awalnya, Kanda akan menemui Alma terlebih dahulu. Setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya, ia akan memberitahu Alma tentang beberapa hal lalu ia akan pergi ke pantai seberang pada malam harinya, dan menikmati ketenangan laut serta hembusan angin malam. Setelah beberapa lama, barulah ia beranjak pergi kembali ke apartemen Alma untuk beristirahat dan menginap—sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan ketika berkunjung.

Lalu esok harinya, barulah ia memberikan amplop yang Komui titipkan padanya untuk Lavi. Hal itu ia lakukan dengan tujuan untuk meminimalisir kontak dan komunikasi dengan kelinci berisik itu. Jadi ia tak perlu berlama-lama meladeni tingkah kekanak-kanakannya yang dangat memuakkan.

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang ia rencanakan.

Kanda sama sekali tidak mengira, bahwa yang menyambutnya dengan penuh semangat setelah ia memasuki apartemen milik Alma adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah. Dan bagi Kanda, hal itu terlihat seolah-olah kedatangannya telah diantisipasi sejak awal.

Jadi Kanda hanya bisa berdiri dan terdiam, dengan rahang mengeras dan dahi mengerut—tatapannya begitu tajam dan tentu saja ditujukan langsug pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Selamat datang, Yuu! Kami baru saja akan memulai makan malam karena kau terlalu lama!"

Kanda menahan dirinya untuk tidak meraih _mugen_ yang kini sudah kembali bertengger dengan manis di pinggul kirinya.

"Apa yang _kau_ lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya dengan geram, berharap agar Lavi bisa mengerti bahwa keberadannya sangat tidak diinginkan oleh agen tersebut.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia harapkan? Ini adalah Lavi yang tengah ia bicarakan.

Pemuda berambut merah dengan _eyepatch_ di mata kanannya itu hanya tertawa, lalu mendekati Kanda dengan santainya—seolah-olah ia tidak dapat merasakan aura haus darah yang mengelilingi agen elite tersebut.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, Yuu! Komui sudah menelfonku dan memberitahu bahwa kau membawa titipan untukku! Tentu saja aku langsung melesat ke tempat ini, karena kau pasti akan mengunjunginya pertama kali..." jelas pemuda itu riang, tanpa menyadari bahwa kini tangan kanan Kanda telah berada di gagang pedangnya. Perlahan, tangan tersebut menarik _mugen_ dari sarungnya, dan selanjutnya yang dapat Lavi rasakan hanyalah sensasi dingin dari besi yang menempel di lehernya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!" desisnya dengan nada mengancam.

Keringat mulai bermunculan di pelipis Lavi, dan ia hampir saja berteriak dengan tidak jantannya jika saja Alma tidak muncul saat itu.

"Yuu... berhentilah bertengkar dengan Lavi! Kau tahu dia orang yang seperti apa, bukan? Dan Lavi, berhentilah menyulut emosi Yuu. Kau tahu bahwa ia akan berakhir melukaimu, bukan?" ujar Alma dengan nada menceramahi. Ia sudah berencana untuk membukakan pintu untuk Kanda, tapi Lavi telah mendahuluinya dan berlari dengan semangat ke pintu depan. Alma tahu akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini, karenanya ia tak terkejut sama sekali ketika ia melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Lavi hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan panik, mendukung perkataan Alma. Sementara itu Kanda hanya memberinya tatapan tajam, terlihat tak peduli dengan perkataan Alma.

Melihatnya, pemuda berambut pendek dengan bekas luka horizontal di hidungnya itu hanya mendesah.

"Yuu... lepaskan Lavi sekarang! Jika kau tetap bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini, makan malamnya benar-benar akan dingin!" Omelnya, merasa gemas dengan tingkah kedua temannya itu. Mendengar hal itu, Kanda mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Alma, sebelum mendecih dan menyarungkan kembali pedang kesayangannya. Ia pun kemudian berjalan melalui Lavi dan Alma, membuat napas lega keluar dari kedua orang itu.

Alma menoleh pada Lavi dengan tatapan datar, "Aku tidak pernah mengerti menapa kau selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya," tuturnya dengan jujur.

Mengangkat kedua bahunya, Lavi hanya berlalu menuju dapur.

"Bukan salahku jika Yuu terlalu mudah digoda!" jawabnya setengah menggumam—khawatir akan inkarnasi iblis yang kapan saja bisa memutuskan lehernya. Alma hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar alasan kekanakan tersebut.

Di meja makan, Kanda tengah duduk dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat santai, dikarenakan kedua kelopak matanya yang menutup—menyembunyikan manik kebiruan yang tajam. Setelah Alma dan Lavi muncul dan menempati kursi masing-masing, mereka semua memulai makan malam dengan sedikit lebih tenang. _Well_ , kecuali Lavi yang tidak mungkin menutup mulut besarnya dan Alma yang selalu merespon perkataan konyol dari Lavi.

Hanya Kanda yang dengan tenangnya memakan makan malam yang disiapkan Alma khusus untuknya—soba. Dia selalu terlalu sibuk untuk membuat menu seperti soba di apartemennya, jadi ia begitu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

Menjadi yang pertama menghabiskan makanannya, Kanda pun membawa piring kotornya menuju dapur. Sekalian, ia juga membuat teh hijau untuk dirinya sendiri—sembari menunggu kedua orang yang lainnya selesai.

Saat Kanda kembali dari dapur dengan secangkir teh hangat, Lavi dan Alma telah selesai dengan acara makan mereka. Dan Lavi menjadi orang pertama yang sadar terhadap teh yang ia buat saat ia kembali duduk.

"Lho, Yuu? Kau hanya membuat teh untuk dirimu sendiri? Pelitnya~" ucap Lavi sambil merengek, mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kanda.

Agen tersebut hanya mendesis, "Jangan panggil aku Yuu! Dan kau bukan tamuku, jadi buat teh milikmu sendiri, _stupid rabbit_!"

Lavi pun hanya merengut sambil menggumam hal yang tidak jelas, sementara Alma hanya mengabaikan mereka sambil membereskan alat makan yang berada di atas meja—menyisakan beberapa potong kue untuk dimakan.

Saat ia mulai berjalan menuju dapur, Lavi berteriak padanya, "Alma! Buatkan aku teh juga ya~"

Yanh dijawab oleh Alma dengan, "Buat saja sendiri, pemalas!"

Kembali merengut, Lavi pun meletakkan dagunya di atas meja.

"Kalian dua bersaudara sama saja, pelit..." gumamnya, meski tak ditanggapi Kanda sama sekali.

Lalu seakan teringat akan sesuatu, Kanda pun mengeluarkan sebuah amplop hitam dari saku dalam jasnya. Lalu ia melemparkan amplop tersebut ke wajah Lavi—yang kaget saat benda tersebut mengenai wajahnya. Ia lalu menoleh pada Kanda dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Titipan Komui," jawab agen itu singkat.

Mendengarnya, Lavi menjadi sedikit bersemangat. Ia biasanya malas jika diberi misi, tetapi mengingat hal ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kasus akhir-akhir ini, pria berambut merah tersebut merasa lebih tertarik.

Dengan segera, Lavi membuka amplop hitam tersebut dan menarik keluar isinya—secarik kertas kecil. Setelah membaca sekilas tulisan yang tertera di sana, agen berambut merah tersebut mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Alma pun muncul dari balik dapur dengan membawa sebuah pematik api. Ia meletakkan pematik itu di depan Lavi, lalu duduk di samping Kanda.

Lavi semakin berkerut melihatnya, _'Padahal aku meminta teh hangat, tapi malah diberi pematik...'_

Sambil menghela napas, Lavi pun berdiri dan mengambil pematik beserta amplop hitam tadi ke dapur. Ia pun menghidupkan pematik itu dan membakar amplop beserta secarik kertas kecil tadi sebelum kembali ke meja makan.

Hal itu adalah hal lumrah yang sudah biasa mereka lakukan, dan menjadi salah satu aturan penting dalam organisasi.

Surat misi seperti yang diterima Lavi tersebut hanya boleh diberikan secara langsung oleh atasan, atau dikirimkan melalui orang dalam yang terpercaya. Dan setelah penerima membaca hal yang tertera didalamnya, mereka harus segera memusnahkan surat tersebut. Dalam hal ini, cara yang paling aman dan efektif dilakukan adalah dengan membakarnya hingga menjadi abu.

"Jadi, Yuu... Komui tadi memberitahu kami, bahwa kau sudah bertemu dengan Allen?" tanya Alma, membuka pembicaraan.

Mendengar nama 'Allen', pria tersebut langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Ia kembali teringat akan memori menyebalkan saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan bocah itu.

"Tch. _Beansprout_ itu tak lebih dari seorang bocah. Dan apapun yang kulakukan, tetap tak akan mengubah keputusan Komui untuk menjadikanku sebagai _pengasuh_ nya." Jelasnya malas dengan menekankan kata 'pengasuh', membuat Lavi dan Alma tertawa kikuk. Lavi pun memutuskan untuk membela saksi mata berharga mereka, "Kau tahu, Allen itu berumur 18 tahun. Dia sudah memasuki usia legal, jadi kau tidak akan dianggap sebagai 'pengasuh', kau tahu?"

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli?"

"..."

Alma menghela napas pelan melihat kedua agen tersebut. Ia juga merasa sedikit iba pada Lavi, yang sudah bermaksud baik ingin membela Allen. Karena Alma tahu bahwa Lavi merupakan salah satu agen yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Allen lebih lama dari siapapun, sementara pemuda albino itu dirawat dan diperiksa oleh Alma serta tim medis lainnya.

Jadi Lavi pasti sudah melihat apa yang terukir di sekujur tubuh pemuda malang itu, dan mengerti apa dan siapa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Berbeda dengan kanda, yang menurut Alma masih belum melihat apapun selain yang tampak di beberapa bagian yang tak tertutupi oleh pakaiannya.

"Komui sudah memberi tahu latar belakang tentang Allen padamu, Yuu?" tanya Alma. Dia bisa melihat rahang Kanda yang mulai mengeras, namun tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menjawabnya. Karena itulah ia menyimpulkan bahwa Kanda setidaknya sudah mengetahui, bahwa Allen adalah seorang 'budak'.

Tanpa disangka oleh siapapun, Kanda tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari kursinya. Lalu tanpa menghiraukan teh yang masih tersisa setengahnya, ia pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu—beserta kedua orang penghuni di sana yang hanya bisa melongo menyaksikan kepergiannya.

"Tu-YUU- _CHAN_!? Kau mau ke mana?" teriak Lavi, yang ikut berdiri namun tidak ikut menyusul pria berdarah Jepang itu.

"Bukan urusanmu! Dan jangan panggil aku YUU!" jawab Kanda dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin samar oleh pendengaran. Hingga yang dapat didengar oleh Lavi dan Alma hanyalah suara pintu depan apartemen yang dibanting keras.

"..."

"..."

"Biarkan saja, Lavi. Yuu mungkin hanya pergi ke tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi..."

Lavi hanya terdiam, namun kemudian kembali duduk sambil menghela napas berat. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan memandang ke atap ruang makan tersebut.

Tapi kemudian, seukir senyum terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu, Alma? Sepertinya Yuu- _chan_ tidak sepenuhnya benci pada Allen..."

Alma hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Senyuman di wajah Lavi pun semakin mengembang, membuatnya terlihat seperti seringaian khas yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Buktinya, ia sudah memberi _nickname_ yang lucu padanya!"

 **..Seashore..**

Seperti biasa, malam ini hembusan angin di pantai tetap dingin dan menyejukkan di saat bersamaan.

Kanda menelusuri permukaan pasir dengan kaki telanjang, setelah sebelumnya ia meletakkan _combat boots_ miliknya tak jauh dari perbatasan antara pantai dan jalan raya. Ujung dari fabrik celana hitam panjangnya ia lipat hingga di bawah lutut. Entah kenapa, pria tersebut menyukai sensasi kasar antara telapak kakinya dan pasir-pasir yang kini sulit untuk terlihat. Dan semakin ia berjalan, suara-suara bising dari kendaraan akan menjadi semakin samar—digantikan oleh bunyi hempasan ombak dan pasang surut air laut.

Semakin ia dekat dengan tepi pantai, semakin bertambah pula kegelapan yang menyelimuti. Cahaya lampu jalan sudah tidak bisa mencapai posisi dimana pria tersebut berdiri. Hanya cahaya rembulan sajalah yang bisa ia manfaatkan. Sementara langit malam yang mengelilinginya tidak berhiaskan satu bintang pun, akibat tertutupi oleh awan yang bertebaran di mana-mana.

Kanda berhenti, tepat ketika ia merasakan dinginnya air laut yang menyentuh ujung-ujung jari kakinya.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba, ia pun menancapkan _mugen_ beserta sarungnya ke dalam permukaan pasir. Kemudian ia pun menjatuhkah dirinya ke hamparan pasir di belakangnya—tak peduli apakah pasir tersebut terasa keras atau lunak. Sebelah lengannya ia biarkan tergeletak di samping tubuhnya, sementara lengannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Kanda menghirup napas secara perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan pula. Ia terus melakukan hal tersebut, sementara air laut terus-menerus menyentuh kakinya secara bergantian. Terkadang, mereka hanya mampu menggapai ujung-ujung kakinya, dan terkadang mereka mampu meraih hingga ke lututnya—membuat sebagian kecil dari fabrik celananya basah dan dingin.

Kanda hanya melanjutkan aktivitasnya, ditemani dengan suara ombak dan cahaya rembulan.

Di lain waktu, ia terkadang akan duduk menyilangkan kakinya—melakukan meditasi. Hal tersebut adalah hal yang paling sering ia lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan stress, emosi yang tidak stabil, atau saat ia dihadapkan dengan kasus yang merepotkan.

Dan terkadang, ia akan melakukan hal seperti yang saat ini ia lakukan.

Saat ia merasa terlalu lelah, saat kepalanya terlalu penuh dengan hal-hal yang membebani. Ia akan berbaring terlentang, memejamkan mata dan bernapas dengan perlahan, lalu mengosongkan pikirannya dari segala hal. Hingga yang dapat ia pikirkan hanyalah ombak, lautan, darah, api, dan teriakan.

Lalu ia akan tenggelam dalam seluruh kenangan itu, hingga suara ombak lautan yang kini terdengar tenang akan berubah menjadi ganas. Yang awalnya hanya menyentuh tubuhnya dengan lembut, justru berubah mematikan dan berusaha untuk menyeret tubuhnya ke dasar lautan terdalam.

 _Dua orang anak lelaki berumur sekitar 8 tahun berdiri di tepi kapal_ _pesiar_ _mewah,_ _dengan_ _dua pasang kaki_ _yang_ _bergetar—hanya menunggu waktu sebelum menjatuhkan beban_ _yang_ _ditopangnya._

 _Dari tempatnya berdiri,_ _K_ _anda kecil hanya_ _dapat_ _merasakan keputusasaan._

 _Ia masih dapat mengingat, bagaimana beberapa saat lalu semua orang berlari panik_ _dengan_ _wajah penuh rasa takut. Bagaimana pria_ _yang_ _berada di hadapannya saat ini_ _dengan_ _santainya merenggut_ _nyawa_ _setiap orang, termasuk orang tua mereka. Ia masih terbayang akan genangan cairan merah_ _yang_ _berbau amis_ _tersebut_ _. Dan bagaimana ia_ _membanting kursi pada pria tersebut tatkala ia mencengkeram leher kecil Alma di tangannya. Lalu ia_ _menarik_ _A_ _lma lari ke luar ruangan_ _,_ _berusaha mencari_ davit _tempat perahu penyelamat digantungkan—hanya untuk menemukan perahu tersebut telah lenyap dari sana, se_ _hingga_ _mereka_ _akhirnya tesudutkan di tepi pegangan kapal_ _tersebut_ _._

 _Dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa, kedua anak tersebut hanya mampu berharap bahwa mereka tidak merasakan kematian yang menyakitkan. Mereka saling berpegangan satu sama lain, saling membantu untuk menopang tubuh keduanya tatkala pria tersebut berjalan dengan langkah pelan namun pasti ke arah mereka._

 _Namun y_ _an_ _g didapatkan oleh kedua anak_ _tersebut_ _bukanlah rasa sakit atau tembakan peluru. Melainakan sebuah kapal karet y_ _an_ _g sangat kecil—_ _yang ditarik keluar oleh pria tersebut dari tempat tersembunyi yang tak jauh dari sana_ _._

" _Cepatlah naik, sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Ancamnya, dengan nada suara yang sedikit berat namun tidak mengintimidasi._

 _''Kenapa kau tidak membunuh kami?"_

 _Manik keemasan pria_ _tersebut_ _terlihat sedikit melembut, sebelum ia berbalik—memperlihatkan punggung tegapnya pada kedua anak itu. Ia pun mulai berjalan berlawanan arah dari mereka. Dan kemudian terdapat sebuah ledakan keras dari lambung kapal, membuatnya bergertar hebat dan menjatuhkan kedua anak tersebut jauh menuju lautan luas_ _di bawahnya._

 _Tepat sebelum mereka terjatuh, keduanya_ _dapat menangkap_ _dengan samar_ _sebuah suara_ _yang hampir_ _menyerupai bisikan._

 _"Kalian mengingatkanku pada seorang bocah pemberani_ _yang_ _kukenal baik. Jadi kalian sebaiknya berusaha untuk tetap hidup,_ brats _."_

 _Lalu kemudian, semuanya terasa sesak. Pandangannya berubah menjadi buram, dan ia dapat merasakan sensasi rasa sakit_ _yang_ _menjalar ke seluruh tubuh kecilnya. Dan di dalam keadaan_ _yang_ _hampir membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran itu, sebuah tangan menjulur mencoba untuk meraihnya. Dan meski telinganya terasa penuh oleh air dan suara-suara_ _yang_ _memekakkan, ia dapat mendengar_ _dengan samar_ _panggilan dari seseorang._

 _"-UU!"_

 _"YUU!"_

"YUU!"

Seketika, sepasang kelopak mata membuka lebar—memperlihatkan manik _cobalt_ yang hampir menyatu dengan gelapnya malam.

Kanda langsung terduduk dan meraih _mugen_ yabg berada di sampingnya.

Suara teriakan namanya masih dapat ia dengar dengan jelas, meski ia tahu bahwa pemilik suara tersebut berada agak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan tak lama kemudian sebuah cahaya menyilaukan—dan memuakkan—langsung membutakan penglihatannya untuk sejenak. Secara refleks, sebelah tangannya yang bebas pun langsung bergerak untuk menghalangi wajahnya dari serangan cahaya tersebut.

"Ah! Ternyata kau di sana, ya?"

Kanda hanya mendecih mendengar suara dari pemuda yang baginya sangat mengesalkan itu. Terlebih saat ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Ia pun dapat mendengar Alma mendesah, "Dasar, Yuu... Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan untuk tidak tertidur di tempat seperti ini kan!? Kau tahu bahwa pada malam hari ombaknya sangat besar, dan kau tetap saja mencari tempat yang sangat dekat dengan tepi pantai! Itu kan sangat berbahaya!"

Mendengar omelan agen medis Black Order tersebut, Kanda pun hanya mendecih sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Lalu kemudian Lavi pun mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya ia katakan. Lagi.

"Tapi sungguh, Yuu... Kau padahal sangat menyukai laut, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu berenang meski hanya sekali..."

Mendengar kalimat yang entah mengandung sindiran atau keingintahuan tersebut, Kanda dapat merasakan persimpangan segi empat mulai muncul di sudut pelipisnya.

Ia memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Lavi, "Tutup mulutmu, _stupid rabbit_! Itu bukanlah urusanmu! Dan BERHENTI memanggilku YUU!"

Alma hanya tertawa mendengarnya, kali ini merasa terhibur dengan pertengkaran yang menunjukkan keakraban kedua lelaki tersebut.

"Ayolah, kalian berdua! Ini sudah terlalu larut... Kau akan menginap untuk malan ini bukan, Yuu?" tanya pria dengan surai keunguan tersebut, yang dibalas dengan dengusan oleh kanda.

"Tch. Terserah."

"Ah! Ini tidak adil! Bukan hanya kau membiarkannya memanggilmu 'Yuu', kau juga menginap di tempatnya, bukan tempatku! Kau jahat sekali, Yuu- _chan_..."

Tak tahan, Kanda pun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung mengeluarkan _mugen_ dari sarungnya. Ia menggeram seperti predator buas sembari memberi lavi tatapan membunuhnya.

" _Stupid rabbit_..."

Semua itu, ditambah dengan suara gesekan besi yang ditarik perlahan itu mampu membuat rambut-rambut halus di leher yang mendengarnya berdiri. Dalam kasus ini, Lavi yang merupakan target dari kengerian itu pun hanya bisa menenggak air liurnya dengan gugup.

"A-Ah! Ternyata sudah selarut ini, ya? A-Ayo kembali ke apa-UWA! JANGAN AYUNKAN PEDANG ITU KE WAJAHKU, YUU! TU-GYAA!"

Alma hanya mendesah melihat kelakuan kedua agen tersebut. Setelah hampir kehilangan lehernya karena _mugen_ , Lavi pun langsung berlari menuju ke arah jalan sambil berteriak histeris, dengan Kanda yang masih mengincar kepalanya. Mencoba mengabaikan mereka, Alma pun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah horizon pada lautan malam.

Ia hanya tersenyum sedih, sebelum berbalik pergi mengikuti jejak kedua temannya.

 **..Seashore..**

 **Omake**

Baiklah. Kali ini kanda mengaku kalah.

Ia sudah mengakui kekalahannya, sejak ia pertama kali berhadapan dengan Lavi sore tadi. Rencana yang ia susun dg sehati-hati mungkin itu ternyata tak ada gunanya. Bahkan ketika ia yakin akan dapat tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini, sekali lagi ia kembali dikhianati oleh takdir.

Pria itu memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas perlahan, sebelum menghembuskannya dengan perlahan pula.

Lalu ia membuka kelopak yang menutupi manik _cobalt_ -nya, dan memberi tatapan tajam pada sosok yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?" tanyanya dengan sinis.

Sosok yang dimaksud, hanya tersenyum kikuk dari posisi tidurnya di salah satu _futon_ milik Alma.

"Hehe... Karena kakek tua itu sedang tidak ada, aku memutuskan untuk ikut menginap di sini!" jawab Lavi, identitas sebenarnya dari sosok tersebut.

"Lalu mengapa kau harus tidur di kamar ini!?"

"Eh... tapi ini kan satu-satunya kamar tamu yang dimiliki Alma..."

"Itu bukan urusanku! Kau bisa tidur di ruang tamu, atau lebih baik lagi, DI APARTEMEN MILIKMU!"

"Eh... Tapi di ruang tamu sangat dingin, dan tidur di sini bersama kalian lebih menyenangkan daripada seorang diri..."

" _LAVI_ , SIALAN KAU!"

Sementara itu, Alma tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di kamar sebelah. Suara gaduh dan ribut dari kamar yang ditempati Kanda dan Lavi sama sekali tidak mengganggu kegiatannya.

Terkadang Kanda berharap bahwa ia bukanlah seorang _light_ _sleeper._

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Ups. Saya telah lagi. I'M SO SORRYYY! Setelah dihantui berbagai macam tes dan ujian di bulan november dan desember, saya jadi kehilangan motivasi... _Fortunately_ , ultahnya Allen kembali membangkitkan motivasi dan inspirasi saya/tangis haru

Sebenarnya saya pengen update ini pas di tanggal 25, tapi sekali lagi, I was distracted by some things/plak

Akhirnya setelah berusaha untuk ngetik dan ngedit ini, saya tetap telat 3 hari dari yg direncanain:"(

Btw, spoiler dari saya (sekalian motivasi buat saya LOL) : chap depan ada yullen moments nyaa looh/yeeeyy finallyy

Balasan review:

 **Yui Yutikaishi** : aaaa iyaaa ini update-annya lagi maaf lama yaaa~ don't worry, next chapter Allen will talking, albeit just a tiiinyy bit ;)

 **Shin Hikki** : ayembek jugaa~ bukan, itu Allen-nya masih bocah pas di flesbek doang… tapi pedo!Kanda? Hmm…gimana yah, saya takut ntar kepala saya misah sama badan kalau kanda tahu/keringet dingin

 **kiupi alfi** : iyaa ini udah lanjut, walau telat… maap yak/plak

 **Hananami Hanajima** : yeeeyy party~ benarkah saya bikin kanda seserem itu?/nggk nyadar/ tau tuh, kanda…masa uke sendiri nggk mau diurus/ditebas mugen/ yaaa ini lanjutannyaa maaf telat banget yak/ampun *ganbarimasu*

 **Aome yuuki** : iyaa ini lanjutannya, sori telat yakk :''

 **Rabbit Aito** : iyaa ini update-nya satu lagi walau telat bangett/ampun

 **hikmawwarichan** : makasihhh iya ini lanjutannya;) lah kok malah nyanyi yah/plak

Thanks buat review dan kesabarannya yak:* chap selanjutnya saya usahain bulan januari, mudah2an nggak ngaret lagiii jadi tolong ditunggu yaa3

Ngomong2, kalian punya harapan apa buat 2018? Saya sih, jujur aja pengen diterima di univ favorit dan pengennya chapter baru DGM keluar bulan depan, biar nggak php lagi:") *angkat tangan yang kangen kanda*

Leave jejak lagi yaa, di chapter ini~/plak

Sign,

MeganeD

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Runaway**


End file.
